Pequeños Cariños
by ClumsyDoodles
Summary: Y todo había empezado por unos inocentes mimos. Pero, a veces, eran demasiado inocentes. / HaruTaka — One-Shot /


**Ummm… hola… ¿creo que esto es un poco lemmon? Bueno, no hay nada explícito, y no llegan a hacer nada xD pero bueno no sé ¡uwu!  
>La relación de los dos ya está establecida, y es como si nada de lo del daze hubiera pasado. O sea, viven (¿) y ahí estarían en su último año de preparatoria.<strong>

~Los personajes son pertenecientes a Jin, de ser míos estarían todos vivos…~

— Ha-Haruka. — lo llamó Takane, con una voz tímida. El nombrado la miró con curiosidad, indicándole que prosiga a hablar. La chica desvió la mirada a cualquier lado; no tenía nada que decir, no sabía por qué le llamó la atención de esa forma.  
>Bueno, en realidad sí. Quería un poco de cariños. Pero no es como si la señorita-muy-orgullosa-como-para-pedirlo-directamente fuera a admitirlo.<br>El trabajo de biología que estaban haciendo en la casa de ella estaba recién terminado, sin embargo ninguno tenía ganas de no estar con la presencia del otro, así que Haruka no dijo nada de irse ni fue echado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él, al notar que ella no decía nada, y solamente miraba al suelo con una mirada molesta y un pequeño sonrojo. Rió con ternura ante la expresión de su novia, y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de ella porque había entendido la indirecta.

Takane lucía satisfecha con esa acción, pero no dijo nada. Haruka comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla, desviándose a darle en la frente, o más cerca de su oreja.  
>Reía suavemente mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.<p>

— Te quiero mucho. — dijo él, notando como las mejillas de Takane se ponían de un fuerte color rojo, pero sonreía. — Buh, Takane, se supone que tendrías que responder que tú también me quieres. — acto seguido ella le pellizcó la mejilla para darle un castigo no merecido, mientras que Haruka chillaba exageradamente para que lo libere. — ¡Duele, duele, duele! ¡No seas mala! —

— ¡No soy mala! — se quejó, soltándolo y mirando al costado. Después cambió totalmente su expresión a una más tranquila pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada. — Sí, bueno. También te quiero. Lo que sea- ¡Haruka! — se sorprendió cuando de repente él se le abalanzó encima para atraparla en un abrazo. — ¡Suéltameeee! —

— ¡Nuncaaaa! — decía mientras la llenaba de besos. Ella luchaba por tratar de escaparse pero él se lo impedía con sus brazos. — ¡Takane, es tu culpa por ser tan linda y adorable! —

— ¡Mira quien habla! — respondió sin pensar, haciendo que ambos paren todo. Ella dejó de forcejar y Haruka de besarla.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo? — preguntó, con cierta vergüenza, cosa que hizo que ella se ruborizara. Takane tartamudeaba sin saber qué responder, pero terminó por asentir. Haruka, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miró esperando que sus ojos se encuentren con los suyos, y apenas eso pasó rozó las narices de ambos una vez más, y cuando también la vio sonreír rompió la distancia con un beso en los labios.

Se separó, y ella se agarraba fuertemente de la camiseta que traía él.

— O-otro... — susurró Takane, tan bajito que creyó no ser oída, aunque sí fue. Haruka al principio no entendió a qué se refería con "otro", pero luego entendió que estaba pidiendo otro beso.

— ¡A la orden! — contestó, y sin más, la besó otra vez.  
>Generalmente, todas las veces que se besan son... besos cortos. Un roce de labios. Un piquito. Por eso era raro que esté durando tanto.<p>

Haruka sintió su piel erizarse y su corazón comenzar a palpitar más rápido cuando sintió una lengua abriéndose el paso entre sus labios.  
>¿La misma chica que se avergüenza con gestos tan inocentes como caminar de la mano estaba haciendo eso?<br>Sin separarse, abrió los ojos, para verla a ella completamente roja y con los ojos cerrados. Como estaba agarrada de su camiseta, sabía que estaba temblando.  
>Takane estaba básicamente tratando de ignorar toda esa vergüenza para poder realizar eso.<p>

_"Ah, incluso en momentos así Takane es completamente adorable."_

La abrazó para apegarla más a él mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y trataba de hacer lo mismo que hacía ella con la lengua.  
>Sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de cómo se hacía tal cosa, aunque Takane estaba de la misma manera.<br>Haruka sabía que él fue el primer beso de ella, y viceversa. Así que por suerte en ese momento ninguno podría compararse con nadie, porque no tenían ninguna experiencia en el tema.  
>Parecía que ella había entrado en más confianza, porque repentinamente empezó a mover de forma lenta su lengua dentro de su boca. Él intentaba hacerla retroceder un poco, para no quedarse atrás en la situación, pero ella no se la haría fácil.<br>Luchando por quien dominaba el beso, Takane iba ganando por ser menos inocente y más atrevida, cosa que lo sorprendió porque... se suponía que ella era tan tímida.  
>Toda su relación tan llena de inocencia estaba dando un giro un poco grande en la mente de Haruka, pero no es algo que le molestara. Le agradaba y hasta encantaba.<br>Haruka sintió y escuchó como ella liberaba un gemido dentro de su boca, cosa que la hizo detener los movimientos que hacía.

Se separó jadeante por la falta de respiración (él estaba igual), mirando al suelo llena de vergüenza.  
>— Perdón... — se disculpó. ¡Agh, tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿¡De verdad acababa de hacer eso!? ¿Al <em>pobre, inocente, puro y santo<em> Haruka?

— ¿Perdón? ¿por qué? — preguntó confundido. La mirada que le dio Takane fue la respuesta. Una mirada que decía "no me hagas tener que decirlo." Él rió un poco, luego la abrazó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — No me molestó nada, me gustó. — no iba a negar que le gustó, porque fue así. — Deberías hacer más seguido eso de tomar un poco la iniciativa... —  
>Le encantaba ser el que siempre toma el control, es decir el que siempre la abraza, la besa, le da la mano... pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba nada mal tomar el otro papel.<p>

— Ah, cállate... — contestó, y antes de que él pueda quejarse ella se le tiró encima para besarlo otra vez de la misma forma. Podía sentir con sus labios como Haruka esbozaba una sonrisa. Él la abrazó por la cintura mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello con una mano.  
>Se separó una vez más, y empezó a rozar sus labios en las mejillas del chico, tanto como en el cuello, ocasionando que él ría un poco por cosquillas. Ser el que es mimado se sentía bastante bien.<p>

— H-Haruka... — lo llamó, él respondió con un "¿Mhm?" y ella tomó sus mejillas para mirarlo fijamente. — Te amo. — y sin dejarlo contestar volvió a besarlo.  
>Muy rápidamente, separaba y unía los labios de ambos al segundo, simplemente porque sí. Y a cada momento que se separaban él trataba de formar la respuesta "y yo a ti."<br>Dejó de hacer eso para darle un largo beso y volver a meter su lengua, cosa que él correspondió con entusiasmo. Ella ya no sentía _-tanta-_ vergüenza como antes, tenía más confianza, sobre todo por lo que le había dicho Haruka.

Pasó lo mismo de antes, esta vez él soltó un gemido entre los labios de ella, pero éso no hizo nada más que hacer que profundicen el beso.

En su regreso, la vergüenza de Takane estaba tratando de ser ignorada mientras que ella guiaba la mano de Haruka hasta su pecho derecho.

Él se sorprendió demasiado, pero obediente empezó a masajearlo de forma suave.  
><em>"Takane está tan rara... de saber que ella no me asesinaría por hacer esto ya se lo hubiera hecho hace mucho..."<em> pensaba, a lo que deslizaba su mano libre por la espalda de ella, dejándola quieta cuando llegó al final, empezando a apretar un poco sus glúteos.

Takane sentía algo duro darle contra la pierna, y siendo totalmente consiente de qué era empezó a dudar en qué hacer.  
>Él la estaba tocando ¿no? Entonces... ella debería hacer lo mismo.<br>¿No?

Mientras que con una mano acariciaba el cabello del chico con cariño, con la otra desabrochó su pantalón para liberar el bulto.

Haruka se separó, y Takane sintió mucha ternura al verlo todo ruborizado.

— T-Takane, espera ¿qué vas a... hacer? — cuestionó, mirándola con duda y nervios. No sabía para que preguntó, sabía perfectamente las intenciones que ella tenía.

— Nada malo, no te preocupes. — contestó, con una sonrisa que la vergüenza trataba de borrar. — Bueno, s-si no quieres ya es otro a-asunto... —

Muy apenado como para decir que sí quería, y sin ninguna gana de decir que no, la atrapó en otro beso que esta vez él dominaba, haciendo que Takane gima un poco y bastante despacio. Ella empezó a acariciar el bulto de arriba a abajo mientras que Haruka le apretaba los muslos bastante fuerte al sentir su intimidad ser estimulada de ese modo.

— ¿S-s-se siente bien? — preguntó Takane, tímidamente y apoyando su pera en el hombro de Haruka. Lo sintió asentir fuertemente.  
>Ella empezó a masajear la punta y luego el resto, de una forma lenta, y de esa manera haciéndole una tortura placentera que lo hacía gemir. Ella sintió una mano meterse por debajo de su blusa y acariciar su vientre y subir hasta su pecho izquierdo, para comenzar a apretarlo por arriba de la ropa interior. A lo que comenzaban a besarse de nuevo.<p>

Fue ahí cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a la abuela de Takane, siendo supuesta a no estar en casa, ya que les había dejado dicho que iría a hacer compras. Ella entró hablando, mientras tenía la vista clavada en un libro. — Takane, volv- —  
>Ambos separaron sus labios de golpe, sin alcanzar a salir se esa posición que consistía en ella acostada entre las piernas de él chocando los pechos de ambos. A lo que la señora los miraba en una especie de estado de shock.<p>

— Abuela... no... no es lo que parece... — trataba de decir Takane, sin animarse a salirse de la posición, ya que podría notarse como estaba tocándole a Haruka. Y para ser sincera no quería que la mujer que la crió la viera haciendo tal cosa.

De repente la abuela se empezó a reír, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio al lado de la puerta. Ese libro era de Takane, muy probablemente olvidó guardarlo. — ¡Claro, claro, Takane, no es lo que parece! Tienes dieciocho y estás sola con tu novio. No tienes por qué ponerme esas excusas. — siguió riéndose, disfrutando de las caras rojas de ambos. — Si quieren puedo ir a la farmacia a comprarles preservativos ¡mejor prevenir que llorar! — empezó a salir de la habitación sin poder dejar de reírse, y agarró la puerta. — ¡Traten de no ser tan ruidosos, quiero escuchar mi novela! — y sin más, cerró la puerta. Las risas fueron desapareciendo a lo que ella bajaba las escaleras, y el clima en la habitación no era otro más que la vergüenza.  
>Se miraron, como si acabaran de caer en cuenta con lo que estaban haciendo.<p>

— _Mejor sigamos con esto otro día..._ —

**La abuela de Takane arruinando momentos desde siempre (?) es la primera vez que escribo algo así, no lo sé. Quería probar. Algún día voy a hacer un lemmon… yo lo sé… pero no creo que sea pronto… ;w;**


End file.
